


The Metal Marauder

by LittleCharlie



Series: Linumi Drabbles [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Earth Rumble, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCharlie/pseuds/LittleCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Aang never met Toph...</p>
<p>The Blind Bandit's daughter meets the Avatar's non-bending son after she wins the Earth Rumble. Neither of them are what the other expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Metal Marauder

"And here we are, ladies and gentlemen! The winner, and still champion, the daughter of the Blind Bandit, The Metal Marauder!" The crowd erupted in cheers and Lin couldn't help the cool smile that spread across her lips. This stage, the cheering crowd, they were her real home. Not the frigid silence between her parents. Not the insistence on proper behavior. Not the secret training sessions with her mother that had to be held long after the sun had gone to bed due to her father's control. Not the arranged marriage that was in her future, just as it had been in her mother's. This...this was freedom.

She accepted her belt and the prize money before heading off the stage. She had to hurry; her maids would be checking on her in only an hour. She had to be back before then.

"Hey!" The shout came as she was leaving the arena, exiting onto the streets. "Hey, hold up!" She glanced back in curiosity, only to see a tall, well-built man with dark hair and a scruffy beard. "Yeah, you! The Metal Marauder, right?" He jogged to catch up with her, but she just rolled her eyes and continued walking. She had no time to entertain 'a fan'. She despised idiots who thought they were love-sick just because they bet on her every time she had a match. "Hey, come on, slow down." He jogged in front of her and she blew out a frustrated breath, pausing. She contemplated using the earth to throw him, or just scoot him out of the way. "My name's Bumi." He said. She blinked. "You fought well tonight."

"Thanks." She said dryly, used to the compliments.

"You messed up on the third strike in your match with Rager, though. You left an opening. He almost got you there." Her jaw dropped at the blunt tone. It had been a long time since anyone except her mother had dared criticize her. She didn't know whether to be furious or impressed. Granted, she had messed up, but still…

"No one has said anything but 'good job' in a long time. You're either very brave or very stupid. Personally, I'm betting on stupid." He grinned broadly.

"Well, I figure the same old thing can get boring. Now me, I'm more of an exciting, adventure guy. And we're even, really. No one's called me stupid in a long time, either."

"Do you not meet many people?" She asked dryly. He laughed, surprisingly cheerful for a man being insulted by a girl shorter than he was. Most guys had a more delicate pride.

"Well, when your dad's the Avatar, not many people want to get on his bad side by insulting his son." He explained. She jerked in surprise and her eyes widened slightly.

Damn. If she hadn't been so tired, she might have put the pieces together sooner. Bumi. The oldest son of the Avatar, who'd ended the Hundred Years' War when her mother was a child. Of course he would know the details of how to be an earthbender. She didn't know how she'd missed it. There were photos of the Avatar's children in the papers pretty much every day. His eyes even hinted that he was part of the almost-extinct Airbending race. Stupid! Her father had even commented that the Avatar and his companions had stopped in Gaoling for the week. Her mother had rolled her eyes; she hated nobility or other famous peoples, and she disliked airbending on principle. She called it a 'scaredy-cat's way of bending', only for people who liked to stretch their legs and let the yellow streak on their back grow longer.

"Aww, come on. Don't go quiet on me now. Don't tell me you're one of those girls who get intimidated by my dad's reputation." She snorted, unable to help herself. If his dad and her mother fought, she knew for sure the world would be in for a huge surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the type who's going to fall at your feet either." She remarked snidely. He did the strangest thing, then; he beamed.

"Good. I've got enough of those; they aren't any fun at all to be around. What do you say you come out with me tomorrow night, and I'll show you some real fun?" She cast him a scornful glance but he just grinned wider. She frowned, curious now.

"What did you have in mind?" He just grinned broader and gave a dramatic bow.

"Meet me here tomorrow, and I'll show you. Until then, Lady Marauder." Then he darted off, whooping with laughter. 

"I never said I'd be there!" She called after him, not knowing why.

"You will!" He yelled back. She rolled her eyes and turned back towards home.

Still, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about spending the next night in the company of the craziest boy she'd ever met.


End file.
